Heart of Blue
by Carmelle
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of Everlark on various holidays. Inspired by Heart of Blue by Shannon Saunders. Modern Day AU.


**A/N: So this is my first try at a one/two shot. Give me your advice whether to do a second part.**

**And please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Based off of Shannon Saunders beautiful song, Heart of Blue.**

**-RC**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know where I belong in this city<em>

_Everyone's around everyone's a-crowding me_

_And I've lost the space where I breathe_

_Stuck to the ground is a lonely place to be_

_Stuck to the ground is a lonely place to be"_

**New Year's Eve, 2013 12/31/13**

Her fingers lace through his. Her breath is warm against his skin. Her core shivers as the cold envelopes them. People crowd around them but they pay no mind. They are just caught up in each other. She leads him through the throngs of visitors. The ice below them solid and slippery. Smiles adorn their faces. He almost falls but she keeps their balances in tact. Their other hands soon find each other for more stability. He laughs and it echos around them. The blades on her shoes scrape the ice as she glides backwards, leading him forward and holding his palms steadily. His face flushes when he stumbles again, quickly regaining his footing.

They spend the morning like this, her teaching him how to ice skate. At some point that night, they stop and find a street vendor selling hot chocolate. The warmth permeates her hands and she sighs slightly, happiness filling her body. His blue eyes shine brightly as he looked at her, taking the sight in. Her content expression, the fluffy little specks of snow that adorn her braid, swooped to the side of her hunched shoulders.

He wants to live in this moment.

And he tells her so. The look she gives him in return only makes his heart beat faster.

"Happy New Year." He whispers against her lips just as the clock strikes midnight.

* * *

><p>"<em>And all I can do is miss you<em>

_See your face on a photograph but I can't kiss you_

_And a text or a call just won't do_

_Won't you heal my heart of blue"_

**Valentine's Day, 2014 4/14/14**

She wraps herself up around him, each of his warm steady breaths against her neck. She rubs her hand up and down his forearm that is draped haphazardly across her bare waist. She glances toward her bedside table at the flowers. Under normal circumstances, she would've found such a cliche gift abhorring, but from him… it was perfect.

She slowly tries to get up without waking him. Her face won't stop smiling and if she wasn't so happy, she would've been appalled. Her hand found his in the darkness, although by then her eyes had adjusted to her surroundings. She shift her body, sliding out from under him and standing beside the bed. Her breath eased out of her when she looked at him and saw his eyes open and staring at her naked form.

He sighs softly and smiles, "You're so beautiful."

A blush formed along her cheeks and she almost giggled, "No." she said quietly with a small shake of her head, looking down, not meeting his eyes.

"If only you could see yourself the way I see you."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll walk each pace on my own in this city<em>

_Searching through the maze that won't lead me home_

_Eyes on the floor, head full of self pity_

_Such a crazy day, such a funny way to go_

_Such a crazy day, such a funny way to go"_

**Fourth of July, 2014 7/4/14**

"Where are you?" He whispered into the dead of night, stumbling slightly. He ran forward when he heard her small giggles through the thick air. She peeked out from behind a tree, her figure still hidden from him. She slowly stepped out into the moonlight, taking all of him in. The hairs on the back of her neck rose up with the gust of wind and her intoxicated self forgets that she was hiding.

She nuzzled up into his back, her arms wrapped around his waist, and gave him a hug, "I love you." she told him, not ever wanting to leave this moment.

"I love you too." He replied without hesitation, turning around so he could gaze upon her face.

"I love you more." She drunkenly prompted.

"No," he laughed, "I'm not starting this with you agai-"

She cut him off with her lips, and he pressed back, shoving her tank top clad back against a tree. Her hand trailed up his head, running her fingers through her hair. They continued like this until they couldn't breathe and all thoughts were lost from their minds.

* * *

><p>"<em>And all I can do is miss you<em>

_See your face on a photograph but I can't kiss you_

_And a text or a call just won't do_

_Won't you heal my heart of blue"_

**Halloween, 2014 10/31/14**

She shivered as realization hit her and tears began to form in her eyes. What had she done? The girl tried to hide within herself, wrapping her arms around her body in a protective state. The party behind her still blasting, she took her phone out of her small bag, dialing for a cab. When it picked her up, 20 minutes later, she hadn't left her spot on the sidewalk. She stepped inside, chest heaving rapidly as she tried to calm herself.

Upon arrival at her sister's apartment, she glanced upward to see the lights were still on. She couldn't bear going back to _their_ place. She buzzed and the light voice filled her ears, "Hello?" it asked curiously.

"Hey, Prim it's- um- me. Can- can I just come up?" Her voice sounded raw and she was certain if she spoke another word, she'd finally burst.

"Yeah," came the filtered voice, concern and surprise evident. She wobbled on her heels before deciding to just forgo them altogether. She adjusted her costume, utterly horrified that she had to wallow in self pity wearing it. "What's wrong?" she was asked immediately upon approaching the door.

"It- it was just stupid."

* * *

><p>"<em>I still remember your promises, you always said<em>

_You would be better off a part of this, so why do I feel_

_Like I'm winning a loser's game, it's such a shame_

_Should I erase every thought of you?"_


End file.
